Twisting Web Online
by Nobs4Lyf248
Summary: <html><head></head>After the events of Sword Art Online, another game developer known as Akino Baku, creator of Fire Emblem, gets ahold of the technology used to kill. Meet Osra, Mel, Heruseus, Chumbus, Executioner, and Lizardon. These survivors have entered the deadly realm of Twisting Web Online and must escape the ire of the maze, only to find a terrible sacrifice. Hope Will Never Die! Or Will It?</html>
1. Prolouge

**Twisting Web Online**

**By: Nobs4lyf248**

_Stuck in a video game… As much fun it would sound it sucks. Only because of the reason that is you were to die there, you die in real life. You see, there's this virtual reality helmet called the Nerve Gear. Built to play games online and make you feel inside them. How could you move? You would move with your mind. Why I am I talking about the Nerve Gear? It's simple, it's because it killed many innocent people. This Nerve Gear was built especially for a game called Sword Art Online, developed by Akihiko Kayaba. Now that Mr. Kayaba had created S.A.O., many people had been trapped in the video game for two years, struggling to reach the final floor. 'If your health bar is to reach zero, the Nerve Gear is to send a shock to your brain killing you in an instant. If a family member or loved one is to pull off the Nerve Gear, the Nerve Gear is to shock your brain.' Mr. Kayaba's words that were said inside S.A.O. One beta tester named Kirigaya Kazuto, or famously known as Kirito, was the one to finally beat the last and overpowered boss. Kirigaya was a scrawny, anti-social, black haired boy in his teens. He had entered S.A.O. as a fourteen year old, but left as a sixteen year old. Kirigaya "Kirito" had figured out the final boss had been fighting along side Kirito's guild the whole time, his leader, Heathcliff. Heathcliff was Mr. Kayaba himself. He made himself immortal and planned on being the final boss. After Kirito had beaten and killed Heathcliff everyone was set free from their prison. Each of the players was awakening one by one from their comas. How is Osra and everyone complied to this? They're all what someone would say an S.A.O. Survivor, someone who had lived through the journey. Unfortunately all of Mr. Kayaba's research was not all destroyed. Another game developer, Akino Baku, had gotten hold of this dangerous research. Mr. Baku loved mazes and dreamed about being a god and controlling people in his own maze. He created a game designed for a safer, new, and improved virtual reality helmet called the Gawk Machine. A machine that was pretty much a Nerve Gear, but renamed so people wouldn't freak out. This game was titled, Twisting Web Online. Twisting Web Online was a virtual __massively multiplayer online game that takes place in dim-lit maze that has a special boss at the end. There is a resting point in the beginning. Players could rest here or even stay there if they wanted. Some resting points were actually inside some mazes around lakes and mountains. These points were special and were brighter than normal. They were called 'Calm Rooms'. No-one knew this game would kill as much as S.A.O.__ All of our heroes are awakening one by one, Theodore "Heruseus" Widdicombe being the first. He also prefers to be called Theo. Josh "Osra" Tran waking up second. Melody "Mel" Waters being the third wake up. Lastly, Justin "Chumbus" Tran being last to feel awake and the aspects of reality. Unfortunately many of Osra's friends' lives were lost including Westin and Jason. Osra had put together a guild called Fairy Tail with all of his friends. They fought alongside the Blood Knights, another guild, Kirito was in this guild. When everyone woke up, they saw a commercial for the Gawk Machine and a free game that comes with it, Twisting Web Online (T.W.O.). Everyone had a sudden urge to play it being the game play looking so epic. Evan Cazares had been a close friend to Osra and the others. He was a normal sized Mexican boy with brown hair. His eyelashes were long with a dark outline around his eyes. He was worried sick about them, crossing fingers for them to live even the chances being ten out of a thousand. He had already pre-bought T.W.O. and his friends waking up made it better. T.W.O. is to come out a week from now when everyone woke up. Evan had visited everyone telling them about T.W.O. and convincing them to buy it. As everyone slowly gathered their strength to move (being asleep for two years can do a lot to your body) they eventually bought the game. Everyone logged on…_


	2. Chapter 1: Link Start!

**Chapter 1: Link Start!**

Josh, Melody, Justin, and Theo had finally raised enough money to buy the Gawk Machine that Evan had been shouting about. As they logged on, Evan had already been logged in along with their friend Luke Solano. Luke was a scrawny kid with spiky black hair, and he wasn't too short but not too tall. He is always so cheerful and has a smile that brightens up everyone's day. Josh, now Osra, opened his eyes in the first rest point to see a large group of people getting in groups.

He looked across him to see Justin already. He was surprised to see the actual Justin, a chubby, short, black haired Asian boy who kind of had a bowl hair-cut. He had light skin, brown eyes, and always had a tired look. He was also very lazy and had a kind-of baby accent. Not some random game model. He wondered if he looked liked his real life self too. Josh was a tall, chubby, brown haired boy. He had short hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

"Yo Chumbus! Over here!" Osra tried to shout over the millions of voices talking. "Chumbus! Chumbus, HEY!" he shouted more. He finally heard him as Osra slowly moved towards him.

"Ehh?" Justin turned around. Justin saw Josh running towards him. "Oh, hey Jersh," he said with a smile. "Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No, I just got here," Josh replied. "Plus, I'm not Jersh; I'm Osra, OZ-RA!" Osra said with a little anger.

"Fine, then call me Chumbus!" He replied a little more agitated.

"I do call you-" he stopped mid-sentence because he already knew what he was getting into. "Ugh, let's go look for everyone el-" Osra said as he was tackled by a short, scrawny, blond boy with glasses. His hair was very messy, as if a bird made its home there.

"Oww," the kid groaned. "My head hurts."

"You okay?" Osra asked. "You kind of rammed my armor."

"Yeah, I'm fine," He looked up at Osra with shining blue eyes. "Josh?!"

"Theo?" Chumbus and Osra spoke at the same time.

"Theo, don't go running off we need to find-" A familiar voice shouted and paused. She was a tall blond Asian girl with brown eyes. She had a pouted look on but as soon as she saw Chumbus and Osra, her eyes widened. "Josh and Justin." she continued.

"Mel!" Chumbus and Osra spoke again at the same time.

"See! I told you I could find them!" Theo told Melody.

"You ran straight into my chess plate and had no idea it was me," Osra said with grief.

"Hey at least I found you two," Theo said. "My username says Heruseus!" He said with sass. "Where's Evan and Luke?" he asked.

"They said to meet here," Osra told him. "Why does your username just say Mel, Melody?" he asked her.

"I was just lazy to come with a smart username," she said shyly "and my old username, Mers, sounded stupid and kiddy."

"Oh, Mers!" Osra laughed remembering his inside joke with her and Mel glared at him.

"Hey Oswald!" A voice came behind them.

"Hey Luke!" Heruseus greeted him and Evan, who was behind him.

"D-Did you just call me Oswald?" Osra stuttered.

"That's not what it says?" Lizardon said with confusion.

"No, Luke, that's not what it says," Osra glared at him.

"Sorry Oswald," Luke giggled.

Evan and Luke appeared with stronger armor and weapons. They came back with a short amount, but it will do fine. They even had master seals which we couldn't even use until we were level ten to get a stronger class. They also brought secondary seals which allowed us to choose our classes. Evan was already a Mercenary and Luke was a Priest. Which meant Luke couldn't attack but heal until he's level ten and master seal into a War Monk. Evan said he was going for a Hero class.

Osra picked the Tactician class, which meant he could only master seal into a Grand Master. His weapon was a fire tome. Tacticians only used magical tomes and swords. Heruseus picked the Lord class which meant he could only master seal into a Master Lord class. His weapon was a rapier at first. Lords used swords and Master Lords also used lances. Chumbus surprisingly took a Taguel class. Taguels were special breeds that could turn into giant violent bunnies. He received a beast stone and could not master seal.

Mel chose the Troubadour. Like Luke, she can't attack, but heal until level ten. She said she wanted to be a Valkyrie. Valkyries healed and used magical tomes. War Monks also use axes and heal players. Mercenaries used swords, and master sealed into a Hero class would allow them to use axes as well.

"This is awesome!" Heruseus said with delight. "This just like _Fire Emblem_!" he said even more hyped. Heruseus often played Fire Emblem on his 3ds when he wasn't occupied. That was in the real world. He doesn't have that anymore.

"This is like _Fire Emblem_…" Osra said looking at Chumbus's beast stone. "Taguel? Like Panne and Yarne? Who's the developer again?" he asked.

"Akino Baku developed this game," Evan said shortly after Osra's question. He was super exited for this game and probably kept up with every piece of news. After all, he did convince everyone to buy this game.

"Dude, Akino created Fire Emblem!" Osra said astonished. "Is this another _Fire Emblem_ game? Or maybe Akino was just lazy and imported all the weapons into T.W.O.," Osra stated. An invisible dome began to form around the plaza, as a cloaked figure had appeared in S.A.O.


	3. Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

As soon as Osra had said that, a mysterious, giant, cloaked figure appeared. Heruseus, Osra, Mel, and Chumbus became nervous and quickly checked to see if the log-out button was there. The button was gone. They all panicked. Mel started crying, Osra and Heruseus started to scream at the figure, and Chumbus just sat down and put his hand over his face. Luke and Evan just watched as their friends broke down.

"*sob* *sniffle* N-Not again… *sniffle* How could this happen twice? TWICE?! *sob*" Mel bawled with a sad depressed tone. She looked at Osra and Heruseus. _If this is real, no-one can't perish with these two around. If someone falls, I'll die to make sure they don't. _She thought.

"Hey! What does this mean?! You better fix this! Do you think this is funny?! Do you think it's so funny to see people run around and die in YOUR creation?! You have many lives at risk Baku! Including yours!" Osra shouted and shouted. He saw Mel and to stopped yelling to comfort her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Huh?! It took two years to escape _Sword Art_ _Online_! Two fucking YEARS! I'm not doing this again! If you don't let us out, you'll regret being created into the world! You've made a big mistake buddy!" Heruseus shouted at the cloaked figure. _I can't let anyone die here._ He thought with rage.

"N-No, how was so stupid to let this happen again? I knew something was up. I should have checked everything. I'm such an idiot. I let everyone down, and if anyone dies, it's all my fault." Chumbus mumbled to himself. He put his hand over his face and began to slap himself. He just couldn't accept what everyone was getting into again. _How?! How can this happen TWICE?! _He thought every time his hand hit his face.

There were other people shouting and crying too. They must have been S.A.O. survivors as well. Many people just stared at them each of them starting to get scared. You could tell this event startled them as they tried to escape an invisible dome. The dome contained all players across a wide area bigger than the population in Sword Art Online. This was scary for everybody.

"You might be asking, 'Is this like S.A.O.?' I'll answer that question. This is bigger than _Sword Art Online. _You also might wonder why there are classes, items, and weapons from my famous game, _Fire Emblem_. This will only help for the quest you will face will be harder than the quest in S.A.O." Said the figure.

_He said 'my'. This is Akino Baku_. Chumbus thought. _That also means he's in the game like Heathcliff. Is he going to pull the same thing Kayaba did? No, too obvious, someone would have noticed an overpowered player by now. What is this guy planning?_

"The rules from S.A.O. apply here," Akino continued. "Here's the catch. There are special rest points called Calm Rooms. They have a special skill know as Last Chance. This will give you an extra life after you die. Be careful about this skill though, as people will kill for the skill. You may only carry one per time, and you may give them away. One Calm Room will only hold ten Last Chance skills. This is to prove _Twisting Web Online_ will be harder than _Sword Art Online_. To leave T.W.O. you need to reach the end of my maze. Be careful, there will be a boss at the end along with all of the enemies you have faced before. The boss will be different for all guilds. It might be who you least expect it to be. There will be many foes and traps. Just a hint, pray you don't reach a dead end. Lastly, once someone beats the game, only that person's guild is set free. Good luck and I am watching. Be careful what you blurt out." Akino finished and disappeared.

Many people were outraged as he left. Others were depressed. The last ones were the craziest. Everyone looked up to see many people commit suicide. Many of them, grabbing their swords or anything dangerous, to end their lives. Mel grabbed Osra's sword. As she was about to end it all, Osra stopped her. He gave her a look no-one could submit themselves to. He asked if she was weak enough to fight back. He then stood up and grabbed a speaker. He made his way to the spot Baku stood.

Osra gave a huge speech to everyone. "Are you guys really weak enough to let go and surrender against this?! You don't want to fight back and live through this obstacle?! To all you who said yes, go ahead and kill yourself. I'll let your family know you were too fragile to fight for your right to live. To be honest, I want to do the same too, but all of us need to move on and beat this wretched place that Akino calls a game! All of us need to be strong and see our families again! To all of the other S.A.O. survivors! If we can make it through _Sword Art Online, _we make through here! We are all strong enough for the task we were given! We won't give up! We won't submit! Lastly! WE WON'T FALL!" His speech uplifted many spirits.

The four survivors slowly came back to reality. They were the quickest to recover from this, as they were determined to leave T.W.O. All of them grouped up and decided to move on. Each of them were looking at Osra. Osra had given them all hope. He now wanted to see how they used it. The rest of the players had a lot of confidence and grouped up into guilds again. Everyone took a moment of silence.

"Dude, that was deep," Chumbus broke the silence.

"I can't have people dying when they have a chance of hope, a chance of escape. It's as simple as that. I know S.A.O. was scary and hard, and Akino saying that this is harder makes me laugh," Osra told him.

"He must have some serious guts for only making one maze!" Heruseus chuckled.

"Well, let's group up. Shall we?" Evan spoke up.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

"Mel, it's okay, I'll protect you no matter what happens," Osra told Mel. "Now is not the time Evan," He said as he smacked Evan while he giggled.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I swear my life Mel," Osra told her. "We all do. Whoever makes it out; you'll make it for sure."

"We got you Mel," Chumbus backed Osra up.

She started to cry harder.

"Good job knuckle head, you made Mel cry." Heruseus smacked Osra.

"N-No *sniffle* it's just," Mel cried more. She started to stop crying.

"We need to get going guys. What shall our guild name be?" Osra asked.

"Glitter Ponies! Come on Oswald! Let the Glitter Ponies shine!" Luke shouted.

"Really? 'Attack of the Glitter Ponies!' I'M NOT OSWALD! IT'S OSRA! " Osra replied angrily.

"What about Fairy Tail?" Heruseus asked. "Once more?"

"That's fine with me," Chumbus along with everyone agreed.

"Okay I'll invite Mel, Chumbus, Heruseus, and Executioner?" Osra stopped

"That's me," Evan whispered.

"You're the Executioner? Okay, whatever. Lastly, Lizardon?" Osra stopped again.

"What? It means dragon, which is awesome! Oh, and you always yell at me for mistaking your name, Oswald," Luke told Osra. "Lizardon forever!"

"Okay, I guess dragons are cool, but STAHP CALLING ME OSWALD!" Osra yelled at him. "Now everybody accept the invite into the guild. Fairy Tail is reborn! We will all get through this, with enough hope, we can't fail!" Osra told everyone with confidence.

"Hey Osra," Chumbus spoke up. "Why don't we all rest here for the night and leave first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah it was a kind of long day," Heruseus agreed.

"Then we need to find a place to stay, because we can't stay out here," Executioner noted. "While Luke- I mean Lizardon and I was buying all the stuff, we saw a nice small hotel. That would be a great start."

"Nice," Heruseus spoke out. "That means we still need gold. You have any left over?"

"We have about one hundred left and with the money they give you when you start the game should be enough," Lizardon said as he counted all the gold coins he and Executioner had left over.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had two thousand gold coins," Chumbus checked his inventory.

As Executioner and Lizardon led the other four across the dim-lit plaza, you could tell it was getting darker. It would be scary for someone to wander the maze at night. Just think of fighting monsters in pitch-black darkness. How would you see the enemy? Would you rely on luck? It's something an insane person would do.

By the time they arrived to the hotel, it was already pitch-black. The only thing they could see was the lanterns hung up by the NPC (Non Playable Characters) around the large rest point. The six had finally settled down in three rooms. Mel owned a room alone. Heruseus, Chumbus, and Osra shared a room. Lastly, Lizardon and Executioner took up the last room. They all met in Mel's room.

"Dang, two hundred golden coins per night? I have a feeling the guy down there is ripping us off," Heruseus said angrily. "We're leaving after tomorrow; we still need our gold for better weapons and armor. Executioner and Lizardon brought good things but after are weapons break; we'll all be disarmed and end up dying."

"Okay, so what are we going to do tomorrow? We don't know what's in that maze and how dangerous it is yet," Mel asked. "Plus, Heruseus is right, we need better, durable, weapons and armor. Well, you guys do, Lizardon and I will be healing you guys from the back. Until we can master seal."

"Okay, we'll get Lizardon, Executioner, and Chumbus to go into the first few levels of the maze and get a sample of what we're going against." Osra spoke after putting together a plan. "Not too far in guys. Heruseus, Mel, and I will go buy armor and weapons. You guys agree?" Osra asked.

"Actually, how come I have to go in?" Lizardon asked.

"If Chumbus and Executioner were gravely hurt, who would be there to help them? Plus, you, Chumbus, and Executioner could get a good start on leveling up, and find a farming spot maybe." Osra replied. "Anymore questions?" He asked again.

"Why do I have toooo goooo in?" Chumbus whined.

"Ughh Chumbus, stop being so lazy and do it," Osra harshly replied. "Now, anymore questions?"

Silence.

"Great plan commander!" Lizardon shouted breaking the silence.

"I'm not the leader here. We're all equal and contribute a special part to the team. I'm just the team's tactician," Osra replied. He spawned some awkward silence. "Alright then, everyone, return to your rooms and get a goodnight's rest. We have a big day ahead of us. Especially Chumbus, Executioner, and Lizardon, you guys better sleep! Night guys!" Osra said while opening the door.

Everyone left Mel's room and returned to their owns. As everyone went to bed, well tried. Most of them had terrifying nightmares. Chumbus had the most horrible dream out of them all. As Chumbus fell asleep, he had a terrible nightmare.

Chumbus awoke inside his house in the real world. _Was Twisting Web just a terrible nightmare? Is everyone alright?_ He thought. He rose from his bed and slowly walked to the television he had left on last night. He rubbed his eyes and squinted as he saw was going on inside the device. He saw all of his friends inside T.W.O. All of them fighting what seems to be a giant shadow like figure with many limbs. This shadow figure also had an army of whatever they were. A blue portal opened as Heruseus had flipped a switch. Everyone entered the portal except Osra and Heruseus. Osra then shoved Heruseus into the portal and flipped the switch Heruseus had flipped. He then flipped off the beast and sprinted towards it.

Osra killed many enemies but he was slammed across the room when the giant foe had swung one of his arms. Osra got up and spat blood. He muttered something and leaped only to stab the giant beast in it's huge big eye. The beast disappeared but that vass sea of enemies hasn't. Osra was stabbed and impaled through his body. He kept fighting. He was overwhelmed and stared towards Chumbus's direction. He wanted to turn it off but the button that would do so wouldn't do anything. He was watched as his best friend died. The television then shut off immediately.

Chumbus then turned around to see a ghost-like Osra staring at him. Osra had holes inside him as if the television was right.

"F-o-r-g-i-v-e M-e," Osra mouthed to show he couldn't speak. He came closer to Chumbus and tried to hug him.

Chumbus started to cry and tried to hug him back. "It's okay buddy." Osra then flew through him and tried to grab someone behind him. Chumbus turned around and then was impaled through the chest with a spear.

Chumbus then woke up to find that the dream had turned for the worst. He was in the middle of a making a decision. To the right he saw a disarmed Heruseus, Osra, and Mel cornered inside a room with multiple enemies. To the left he saw Lizardon and Executioner trapped under some debris. All of them were screaming for help. Chumbus didn't know what to do. The dream ended as everyone died. Josh, Theo, and Melody were all beat to death, and Evan and Luke being crushed by the debris. Chumbus awoke sweating.

Heruseus was gone. So was Osra. He worried and ran outside to see Heruseus spying on Osra and Mel. Chumbus, relieved, tried to go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Battle

**Author's Note: Sorry for two weeks of inactivity! I put up two chapters today, because me is sorry. Well just expect a chapter a week since I do tend to get tangled up in stuff. I love you guys if your reading this! XD Hahhahaha. It's my first story so please don't judge. Please critic on my work! It only improves my writing. I'll see you next week!**

**Chapter 4: Midnight Battle**

Everyone went to bed. All but three couldn't sleep. Osra couldn't sleep, and Mel wouldn't either. Heruseus barely slept. All of them were just thinking of their families' reaction to them getting stuck in a video game again. When Mel finally fell asleep, Osra got up from the ground and went to the front porch of the hotel. Chumbus and Heruseus slept on the two beds available. Osra then left to go outside and just sat there. He just sat on the hotel porch and thought about his responsibilities now that he had given a plan.

_Why did I say that?_ Osra thought. _I'm going to have to protect all of them._ _If anyone dies, it needs to be me. I need everyone to go back to their families. How did this happen twice? How was I so stupid?_ He then felt someone pat his back. He looked to the right to see Mel sit down with him.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Nope," Osra replied.

"Yeah me too. You know they all look up to you as a leader right? We all do," She said as she rested her head on Osra's shoulder.

"It's just I don't want anyone to die. If anyone should die, it should be me. The things I did in S.A.O. would traumatize anyone," Osra said with gloom. "I KILLED someone Melody! I murdered him!" Osra started tearing up. "I ended someone's life!"

Heruseus was awake and quietly listening to their conversation. He hoped Mel didn't see him following her.

"Josh…" Mel started "It was kill or be killed. Laughing Coffin was a guild filled of red players. They killed many of the Blood Knights. They killed Alex!" She told him. "Let's get some rest. Okay?" Mel said with sorrow. "I know it was a dark time, but you need to keep your head up and focus now. Don't dwell on the past when you the present to deal with. You always said there was hope. Hope will never die. Hope didn't die in S.A.O. and it shouldn't die here." Mel told him.

"I guess you're right," Osra cheered up a bit.

"Go to bed ding-dong," Mel laughed as she left to her room.

"Okay," Osra laughed. As Osra got up from the porch, he heard someone scream. Mel ran back outside. Heruseus joined them.

_Was he there the whole time? _ Osra thought.

The screaming came from the direction of the maze. Who would be in the maze at this time of night? Osra saw a person with a lantern running towards him along with two other people. The first person was a tall boy with black hair and a lot of freckles. His skin was white, like he just saw his life flash before him. That was all Mel could make out in the distance. One was Asian boy with black hair, and his height was in the middle. That's all Osra could see. Lastly, the shortest one had blond hair and white to tan skin. Heruseus already knew who he was. They all heard three broken notes play aloud.

The people were screaming. "Help! Help us!" They looked badly damaged. "Dude, please you have to help us!"

Three more broken notes played. As the people came closer, everyone realized they were people they had known from the school they once went to.

"David? Cameron? Brett?" Heruseus shouted.

"No way," The tall one said. "You guys made it?"

"Brett!" Mel shouted. "What are the odds of finding you three here? Here, let me heal you guys," Mel said as she got out her mending staff.

Brett was the tall one, Cameron was the shortest one, and David was the Asian one.

"Thanks Mel, but we don't have time to chat. My guild is dying in there!" Cameron then pointed towards the maze.

"Hey, what are going to do Osra? We can't just wake up everyone to go battle." Heruseus whispered.

"You're right Heruseus. Then only we three will go." Osra replied.

Two more notes rang. Osra grabbed the lantern said. "We better hurry then. We can only hope we make it in time."

The six ran as fast as they could to the maze. They knew they were getting close due to all the noise. Another note rang. Without Cameron's lantern, all you would hear was the clinking noises of everyone's swords banging against the enemies'. There were many players fighting in the dark. Lanterns every few feet lit up a small area. The enemies had black eyes like they had no eyes at all, just empty eye sockets. Their skin was purple. All their weapons varied from swords to bows to axes, a full ensemble of weapons. The scary part was they all looked like normal human beings. They flopped around like they had no spleen, and their mouths hung open. It was a never-ending army of demonic, soulless soldiers. That was all Mel, Heruseus, and Osra could see in the light. Another scream was heard, but this time, Osra realized who it was. His eyes widened.

"Rachel?!" Shouted Osra. "Is that you?!"

"Huh? No way! Jersh?! Help I don't want to die!" Rachel shouted back.

A whole handful of demonic soldiers had surrounded her. Her health was very low, but lucky enough; Mel's mending staff was in range to heal her. Another note rang. Before Mel could even pull out her staff, Heruseus and Osra had already killed the soulless soldiers. The fire tome Osra used lit a couple of them on fire, which were flailing around and made it more horrendous. More were coming their way. Cameron, Brett, and David just watched in amazement of the power of only these two.

"They're only warming up," Mel told them.

"Thanks, have we met before?" Rachel asked Mel.

"No, we haven't," replied Mel.

"I'm Mel," claimed Mel. "I'm a good friend of Josh, how do you know him?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm Rachel, he's one my good friends too," She smiled. "Don't worry, I only know through Justin, or Chumbus."

"Hey guys! We better hurry back!" Brett alarmed them.

"We need to get Keith and Kate though!" Rachel screamed.

"You mean these two?" Osra said as he came back with a red-haired boy along with brown-haired girl. The boy known as Keith had emerald eyes and the girl known as Kate had blue. Keith seemed very arrogant. Kate was the opposite and very cheerful. Keith looked mad.

"Let's go!" David screamed.

The nine of them made safe and sound back to the hotel, and the sun had risen giving a lot more light than night. Heruseus and Osra had master sealed into their greater classes. Everyone woke up and was surprised to see four more people join the party. Brett claimed the maze is extremely difficult and any chance of surviving the boss's room, they'll all have to level up insanely.


	6. Chapter 5: Maze Scouts

**Author's Note: Heyyo! Halloween is coming and just to celebrate my favorite holiday, I'm releasing this chapter early. I'm going to be Basilio! West-Khan of Ferox! Anyway have fun and remember, don't let the Fallen get you! Bye-Bye!**

****Update! I forgot to edit this chapter before uploading *facepalm* so I updated it now. Tanks Yu! :3****

**Chapter 5:** **Maze Scouts**

"They're like fallen soldiers that had risen back to fight again," Mel noted.

"Risen? It has a nice ring to it," Heruseus guessed.

"No, it's too close to the Risen in _Fire Emblem_," Osra told him. "What about Fallen?"

"More Fallen coming! That sounds awesome." Rachel said. Rachel was a very cheerful oriental girl. She was short and had black hair.

The moment everyone came back to the hotel, Chumbus ran out and gave Osra a hug.

"Wha?" Osra stumbled. "Ok, who are you and what happened to the real Justin?"

"Josh, you bully," Mel nudged him and giggled.

"Sorry, Osra. I'm just glad you're ok," Chumbus replied softly. To him, the dream felt too real so he explained what he saw to everyone. He decided to keep Osra's death and ghost to himself.

"Whoa, we all became trapped? Like that will ever happen," Heruseus blurted.

"That means we'll all have to become more agile and aware. We have to become more careful," Chumbus responded.

"Look at this guy becoming less lazy!" Osra giggled.

"Shuddup, well what happened in there guys?" Chumbus asked.

"We entered the maze fine. We thought we were perfect, and we were fine. Our defenses were great and we had many skilled people. We killed all the spiders that came intact, but then the fallen attacked. Everything just broke down, decayed. One death led to another. Our leader, Hikaru, told us to leave and find help, or something. There were fourteen of us. Only six came back," Cameron explained.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" Chumbus and Osra asked her.

"I wanted to feel how you guys felt. Guess I got what I wished for," She replied

"Ha-ha you stupid," Chumbus joked around.

"Shut up! At least I didn't get stuck in a video game twice!" Rachel fired back.

"Guys, guys, guys, calm down," Osra interrupted them. After the two had stopped bickering, Osra left to go find Mel.

Osra walked up to Mel, who sat on the couch. Mel seemed to fussing with something, so Osra wanted to take her mind off it, or she would get very frustrated.

"Mel, what level are you now?" Osra asked.

"Level nine, one more person I can master seal," Mel replied happily.

Osra spun around and did a squat. He grabbed a nearby arrow and jammed in into his left leg. He bit back a curse and stabbed himself in the other leg.

"Heal me quickly." Osra replied back. "My health is low now."

"How did-" Mel asked.

"It's a glitch I found, a dangerous one." He interrupted her.

Mel healed him, confused, and got to master seal into a Valkyrie.

"Lizardon, heal me." Osra did it again with Lizardon so he could master seal too.

"Thanks Oswald!" Lizardon said with delight. "At least I can attack if I need to."

"You guys ready to scout the maze guys?" Lizardon asked Executioner and Chumbus.

"We were waiting on you," Chumbus replied "Let's go."

As the three walked to the maze, Heruseus, Osra, and Mel went to go buy more weapons and armor. Brett and his group got to rest at the hotel. Heruseus found a legendary sword for only four hundred golden coins. The sword's name was called the Falchion. Osra and Mel found many other legendary weapons that very high durability. This would be very helpful later on.

"This is the maze?" Executioner mumbled.

"Let's go in and see what was going on." Chumbus whimpered.

The maze was filled with twists and turns. The three could've been lost, but they didn't go too far in. They went far enough to reach the Fallen.

"So these guys are the fallen?" Chumbus asked himself.

"What made these guys so scary? They're just purple people," Lizardon laughed. "Oswald's scared of purple people," Lizardon giggled.

"You need to remember this was at night. Fighting in the pitch-black darkness. Darkness can play a lot of illusions on your mind," Executioner reminded them.

"Evan! Watch your back!" Chumbus shouted.

"Huh?" Executioner ducked as a huge metal axe had nearly beheaded him. "Whoa, these guys look strong. They have metal armor and heavy axes!" He squealed. "Hahahaha, you're all going to die now!" He said as he took the head off the armored fallen that tried to take his.

Lizardon and Chumbus just stared at him as he ran around dismembering the heavy foes laughing and giggling.

"Guys! They keep coming back here. This could make a great farming spot. We'll all master seal in no time! Well, you guys will." Executioner said once his massacre was over.

"Uhh, Evan? You okay bud?" Chumbus asked.

"I feel better than ever!" He replied quickly.

"I think you need to sit down for a little," Lizardon told him.

"Why do you think so?" He asked while pointing his sword at Lizardon. He had a grin like he was about to slice his head off and kick it around like a soccer ball.

"Never mind! Never mind!" Lizardon hid behind Chumbus.

"Look, we'll go over here, you go there. Okay?" Chumbus said very slowly. Something fell behind him as he backed up.

Startled, Lizardon fell and stumbled on a switch.

"Don't touch that switch!" Screamed Chumbus.

"Huh?" Lizardon pulled the switch and a door opened across the hall with an eerie glow. Lizardon then approached the door as if he were in a trance.

"Executioner! Quickly switch off that handle!" Chumbus said as he rammed Lizardon. Executioner also approached the door as if the door had ahold of him too. "Give me a brake." Chumbus mumbled. Chumbus raced across the room to the lever Lizardon had pulled while fighting Fallen. He tried not to look into the door. The door would show him his fate and attract him into the door only for him to fall into a horrible death trap.

Lizardon had only been four feet from the door when it slammed in his face. Lizardon looked at Chumbus who was badly injured. Executioner looked like he wanted to cry.

"C'mon. Let's farm some experience." Chumbus picked up Executioner.

A couple hours later of farming the experience from the fallen Executioner had master sealed, and Chumbus reached max level for Taguels. Chumbus secondary sealed so he could get stronger. It was the perfect spot for training. You just have to be careful about the big guys.

"You guys ready to head back?" Lizardon asked.

"If we have to," Executioner mewled.

"Yeah, it's getting darker. They seem to get stronger the darker the area gets." Chumbus noted. As the three started to walk back, they saw a group going inside the maze.

"Guys, don't go in now! The enemy units get stronger in the dark. Trust us, friends of mine just saved four people from another guild that entered with twelve. That guild was seriously strong but failed to get past the stronger units. If you're wise, you'll listen to me." Chumbus said trying to stop them.

"Pfft, another troll. I'm sick and tired of you guys running around giving incorrect information and scaring people with your stories. Akino telling us we're stuck here is bad enough, and now we have tricksters in here? Get out of the way before things turn red." The leader spouted.

"Then be at it my friend. Your funeral. By the way, I'm not trolling you. You're too stupid to realize I'm telling the truth." Chumbus moved out of the way to let the twenty person guild entered the maze.

"Dude, you just let them die! You could've said something else!" Lizardon said with disbelief.

"I don't want to argue with such stupid people. I don't want them to die, I don't want ANYONE to die, they insist they do. I do wish they live through, if hope could save them." Chumbus replied.

As the three walked back to the hotel, nineteen broken notes rang. Executioner and Lizardon stopped and turned around while Chumbus kept walking. Chumbus frowned as he heard the guild's leader scream and the last note played.


	7. Chapter 6: The Terror of the Stooges

**Update! I'm going to be uploading the next CHAPTER in two weeks but don't fret! This week's part of the story will be called a Paralouge. More will be explained on the 30th (the day before Halloween), when I post the Paralouge. These Paralouges will be twice as long as CHAPTERS. They are completely optional but feel free to read them!**

**Chapter 6: The Terror of the Stooges**

"Also, don't forget to chop everyone's head off," Executioner said with enthusiasm.

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Uhh, should we be worried about him?" Mel asked Lizardon.

"Don't worry, he's starting calm down. If you're scared of this, don't watch him fight," Lizardon said in amusement

Heruseus was knocked out.

"What happened to this guy?" Chumbus asked.

"He insisted he carry all the heavy armor and weapons, so we let him," Osra told him.

There was a large assortment of armor and weapons on the couch. Executioner chose a hooded cloak which had high magic resistance and that sharpest axe he could find. Lizardon chose an axe that had very high durability, and iron armor because he knew he would be targeted a lot. Heruseus and everyone had already chosen their weapons already.

"Anyone hungry?" Brett asked. "I cooked this beef stew so we could have energy for tomorrow."

Heruseus immediately woke up and started eating. Everyone joined him once Brett took out more bowls.

"Where did you get all this food Brett?" Mel asked.

"I bought it earlier and cooked it up a couple of minutes ago. Don't ask why I could cook, my mother just made me cook with her a lot," Brett abashedly stated.

After Heruseus had finished, he went back to sleep without a word. Everyone else went to sleep afterwards too. Mel, Osra, and Heruseus finally had a good night's rest. They knew once they woke up, they were to enter the maze.

In the middle of the night, Mel had started to scream. Osra rushed into the room.

"Shh shh shh. It's okay, I have them too," Osra hushed her.

"Then please, stay here." She asked him. Osra stayed in her room the rest of the night. Mel rested peacefully.

After a couple of hours of "peaceful" dreams and sleep. Chumbus and Heruseus woke up first. The two goofballs were bored and decided to have a little fun. Chumbus pulled out a marker and Heruseus pulled out some whip cream.

"Oohh Osra, what are you doing in Mel's room? I wonder, what happened that Osra had to be in here," Chumbus whispered and giggled. Osra was sleeping on the floor next to Mel's bed. Chumbus got out his marker and started draw on his face. Osra squirmed a bit. "Pfft," Chumbus giggled again as he wrote 'Me is Idiot' on Osra's forehead.

"I could do better!" Heruseus whispered to Chumbus. Heruseus took out his whip cream and sprayed it all over Mel's arm and face. "Now give me the marker!" Heruseus said as he drew a mustache and a mole on her face. "Pfft, hee," He tried not to laugh loudly.

Their next victims were Lizardon and Executioner. As Heruseus opened the door to Lizardon and Executioner's room, Executioner was already drawing on Lizardon's face. Executioner stared at the two in the doorway. He

"Hey! Come join us!" Heruseus whispered as loudly as he could. At that moment, the three stooges were made.

The three idiots made to Brett, David and Cameron's room.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Executioner said with a grin. He then pulled out a fart bomb and lit it inside their room. He shut the door and told them, "Run! Run!"

Poor Rachel got the worst of it. Chumbus drew on her face. Heruseus used whip cream, and all ten of Executioner's stink bombs were lit.

They forgot about Keith and Kate because they were a floor above them.

All of them sprinted as fast as they could from Rachel's rooms back to their rooms. Chumbus quickly drew on himself so he didn't look suspicious. They pretended to fall back asleep as everyone woke up.

"Hahaha, oh my gods! Look at your face!" Mel told Osra.

"What about it? Oh! You should go look in a mirror! Hahaha!" Osra responded.

"Wait a minute…" They paused. "CHUMBUS! HERUSEUS!" They both shouted at the same time.

"*yawn* Looks like Executioner's still knocked out. Ok time to brush my- EXECUTIONER!" Lizardon shouted as he looked in the mirror.

Brett, Cameron, and David were all screaming at each other. Lastly Rachel blamed everything on Osra and Chumbus not knowing Osra had matured a bit. Chumbus hasn't matured since he was twelve.

"Jersh! Justini! What did you do to my room?! Ahh! What did you do to my face?!" Rachel shouted with anger.

"It wasn't me! It was Chumbus and Heruseus! They always do this! Look they'll be giggling and laughing once I open this door!" Osra opened the door. The two were asleep. "Huh?! I would've sworn these guys did it! These two bozos did this in S.A.O.! Wait," Osra looked closer. "Chumbus is marked. Hey Heruseus! I know you're awake!" He grabbed Heruseus and a marker fell out, along with an empty bottle of whip cream. "Ah-ha!" Osra pointed out!

"Osra, I'm sorry! Don-" Heruseus was interrupted.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I want some fun too!" Osra exclaimed.

Everyone's face dropped. Chumbus even got up to look at him.

"Uhh," Osra stopped. "Bad Heruseus! I'm surprised Chumbus didn't help you!"

"Yeah! Why you draw on meee?!" Chumbus asked him.

Heruseus glared at him. "What the hell? You did it too!"

"Why would I draw on myself?" Chumbus argued

Lizardon came into the room pushing Executioner. "We have another guilty one." He said as he walked in.

"What about David, Cameron, and Brett? They weren't marked either!" Rachel asked.

"Oh don't fret. We were marked definitely. Just with a stinky fragrance." Cameron responded irritated.

"Aww man! You guys smell like crap!" Heruseus covered his nose.

"Thanks Heruseus, that's definitely what you tell a girl." Rachel sarcastically said. "I hope you guys didn't get Keith and Kate. Keith will kill you!"

"Ohh that's who we forgot." Executioner mumbled.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she entered the room. Keith entered with her.

"You guys are the lucky ones. All of us were just pranked by these two." Rachel told them.

"These two need to be punished! You guys have to, uh, oh! You guys can't fight on the front line when we go in until we're at least one-hundred yards in!" Osra stated.

"That's not fair! Justin did it too! Look!" Executioner pointed at the marker peeking out of Chumbus's pillow. Mel glared at Chumbus.

"Nooo! Theo put it there! It's not meeeee! He did it to frame meee!" Chumbus lied. "He knew I would be accused!"

"Justin, you lying son of a-" Heruseus was interrupted as he was shoved out the door.

"Alright then, everybody, go wash up. Get ready to leave. It's time to get serious!" Mel said as she shoved Heruseus.


	8. Paralouge 1: Night of the Dead Teammates

**Author's Note: Why am I posting this early? Because if I do on Sat., Fri., or Sun., it would be too late. In Fire Emblem, there are short chapters called Paralouges. Now if you have played Fire Emblem, you would know Paralouges are like fillers in an anime. I'm just doing this for fun in the love of Halloween, and probably any other holiday or event. Please note this is all completely optional and you can just wait for the next chapter if you want. I also want to point out, Keith and Kate are characters in my friend Rachel's (Pokémongirl14) fan fictions. They're really great and I strongly encourage you to read them! **

**Arigato and Sayonara!**

**Paralogue 1: Night of the Dead Teammates**

_The famous holiday known as Halloween was coming towards our survivors in Twisting Web Online. As the holiday approached, the group was trying to celebrate the holiday, collecting every Halloween item the game would give out. __Even the town had been halloweenified. The place was lit with jack-o-lanterns now instead of normal lanterns. There was blood everywhere as decoration. There were even zombies inside the maze as a special enemy. __The closer the day had gotten, the zombies became stronger. Lastly, on the day of Halloween itself, a special event would appear within a forest._

_An event inside a forest? There isn't even a forest on the map._ Osra thought to himself. _What will the event be about? I can't wait see!_ He wondered. Osra was with Mel at the moment fighting zombies at the farming spot Chumbus and his group had found. He was nearly slashed on his back until a zombie had been beheaded by Mel's magical lighting tome, Thoron."Keep your head up Osra," Mel warned him.

"Huh?" Osra ducked and then slashed a zombie. He quickly turned around to disarm a Fallen soldier. He stabbed the soldier's head.

"No day-dreaming here! The zombies are stronger and Halloween is scheduled tomorrow!" She shouted as she blasted a Fallen unit piece by piece.

"It's getting dark! We should back off before the overwhelm us!" Osra shouted over the clinking of his sword meeting the Fallen's and groaning of the zombies.

The two retreated back from where they came. As they entered the hotel they were staying at, Chumbus scared them in his Taguel form. Startled, Osra nearly cut off his head.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Okay okay! I'm sorry!" He squealed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Osra screamed.

"Don't you find it weird you guys can use your weapons here? I mean you guys could use them inside a rest point?" Mel questioned.

"They've been letting us do that since the start of October!" Heruseus joined in the conversation.

"Yeah but don't you find that a little strange?" She asked again.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Osra told them.

During the night, the invisible force field that kept the monsters in the maze from entering rest points disappeared. It was at the time of midnight as the zombies, Fallen, and spiders entered the rest point. West of the town the group was in, appeared a forest. A forest with a delicate surprise. A Fallen unit approached the hotel our heroes were stored in. The shriek of the NPC awoke everyone quickly grabbing their weapons. The Fallen were now overpowered due to the time being night.

"What the hell? Why is there Fallen here?" Lizardon yawned.

"Either way, we have to fight!" Executioner said with joy as he grabbed the hilt of his axe and charged at the enemy. Keith charged in arrogance with him.

"Evan! Keith! Wait!" Osra shouted. Executioner's body was flung across the lobby and crashed a table. His health was depleting fast. "Lizardon, go heal him! Hurry!" Keith was no where to be found.

"Mel, go help Lizardon heal him!" Heruseus ordered.

"WHERE DID KEITH GO?!" Kate shrieked. Kate hid behind Heruseus.

The group was scattered across the room. Osra was knocked outside while fighting a zombie. He saw the forest appear.

"Guys! There's a forest over there! Kill these Fallen and barricade the doors!" Osra screamed.

The fallen moved swiftly. They moved as if they were fully trained by a grandmaster of combat. By the time Fairy Tail had gotten rid of the Fallen in the building, people had some major injuries. Cameron was gravely injured with a slash mark on his neck. He needed immediate attention. Brett's arm was hanging on by some skin. Executioner had five holes inside his body along with six broken bones. He also needed immediate attention. Keith was still gone. Kate was breaking down thinking Keith is dead. David was fine along with Rachel. The healers were alright since they had complete cover since they had to heal Executioner. Chumbus, Heruseus, and Osra were unharmed.

"Mel, Lizardon, how long do you think it'll take to heal them?" Osra asked.

"Hmm. Cameron and Executioner will take the longest. Everyone else should be fine by morning," She replied.

Kate finally spoke up, "I-I-I'm a-a Valkyrie too. I can help."

"Great! I spotted a forest not far from here! I want Lizardon and Kate to stay here and heal everyone. David and Rachel needs to stay here and defend in case of anymore attacks. Mel, Chumbus, and Heruseus come with me," Osra planned. "Any questions?" He asked. "Great, let's go," he said as he left with his group.

The enemies were stronger outside. The four rushed into the forest to find the enemies have disappeared. A very bright light had appeared. Heruseus and the others ran to see it was the middle of the forest. There were no trees in the area creating a giant circle. It was very well lit with light, and as soon as the light disappeared the light still remained bright with the help of the jack-o-lanterns around the circle. Eight ghostly auras appeared in the middle. Each one of the four started to cry as they realized it was the ghosts of their friends that died in S.A.O., their family.

Heruseus approached a rather short chubby ghost and a tall slim one. "W-Westin? J-Jason? I-I-I-Is that really you?" Heruseus asked. The two just looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save you! I couldn't do anything! I'm so sorry!" Heruseus welled. The chubby one that was known as Westin put his hand on Heruseus shoulder. "I-T-S O-K-A-Y, I-T-S N-O-T Y-O-U-R F-A-U-L-T." Jason mouthed. Heruseus cried harder.

Osra slowly walked in front of a tall, black-haired boy and a short, messy haired boy who looked like he belonged in a modeling magazine. "Hey Gerry. Hi Ryel," he tried to keep calm. "I miss you guys. I miss our stupid conversations about farts and _Pokémon_. I miss the way you guys lifted up my spirits when I was feeling down. I miss the stupid arguments we had when we played all kinds of games." Tears began to spring out of his eyes. "I've managed to hang on to the cold reality of life. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time. *sniffle* There wasn't enough hope. I love you guys."

Mel stared into the white eyes of her brother's. She then stared into the eyes of her best friend. "I'm happy you guys got to die together. Both of you really did love each other. It made it easier for you two, but harder for me to let go of the fact you guys are gone. I never got to say thank you for giving your lives for me. I'll never forget you Anthony and Beth." Mel managed to get out of her mouth. She just became teary-eyed and stared at them. The two spirits put their arms around her, hugging her.

Chumbus approached his two brothers, Tony and Alex, who had also sacrificed themselves for him. Chumbus just stared in tears. "T-Thank you... I'm sorry I was too stupid to move. If I hadn't moved, you two would have been alive right here and now. Now look, I'm the one running off while you two pay for my mistake. I'm sorry brothers. I'll never get to pay you guys back." The two nodded and smiled while they put their hands on Chumbus's shoulders.

To ruin the moment, Fallen entered the circle and the circle rose into the air. The ghostly friends drew their weapons. The four backed up and drew theirs. _This is the event. Fighting with lost ones._ Osra realized.

"Hey Osra, this just like old times! We have the original guild back together! It feels nice to fight along side everyone again," Mel told him.

"It does feel nice," Osra replied.

The ghosts were faster and stronger. As if dying made them stronger. Gerry, Ryel, and Osra did tricks killing the fallen to see who did it the best. Heruseus, Jason, and Westin just killed stuff happily together. Anthony, Beth, and Mel all raced and had a competition to who could kill the most enemies. Chumbus, Tony, and Alex went around scratching everything like they did back then. The four enjoyed themselves until a giant boss had appeared in front of them. This boss looked like a giant Fallen unit. He had long hair that covered a giant green spot.

"Welcome! Now, you probably noticed one of your people have disappeared." _Keith_. Chumbus remembered he suddenly left. "Well he or she is right here," The giant boss had opened up a bubble that had a frozen Keith inside. "Defeat me and you get your player back, and a special surprise if no-one dies." He boomed.

Heruseus and his group ran behind the giant, while Mel's and Osra's group distracted him. Chumbus's group started to climb the giant and scratched the green spot on the giant's back. The giant screeched and fell on his chest. Everyone then started to attack the weak point. The giant struggled to get up. He slammed Gerry near the side of the edge. The fall would kill him. Osra sprinted over to him and picked him up.

"I can't let you die bro, not again," He told him. The old Fairy Tail did the same tactic over and over again until the boss eventually died. This boss was nothing against anything in S.A.O. All the ghosts turned into small stones, and a message appeared in front of them.

'_**Congratulations! You completed the event!'**_

_**As a reward you get the stones as allies. Call them into battle but be careful. Once called the stones break and the programs of your close one shall leave the**_** program.**

"Sweet! We have the gang back!" Heruseus gladly stated. The circle landed. It was night time again. Except all the enemies were gone. "Whoa, where are all the Fallen and zombies? In fact, where did a whole forest go?!" Heruseus said confused.

"Check the date," Osra told him.

"Wha-What happened?" Keith unfroze and asked.

"Wow, it's November 1st! Did we really take a day there"

"Don't worry about it Keith, let's just get back to the hotel." Osra told him.

When the five returned to the hotel, the were tackeled by everyone fully healed and in tears.

"We thought you guys died!" Executioner told them.

"KEITH!" Kate shrieked.

"Kate! What happened?" Keith asked.

"I'll explain later! Thank the gods you're alive! You're ALL alive!" She replied.

"What happened?" Lizardon asked.

"Something that will come in handy later." Replied Osra.

"Well I'm glad you guys are just safe and sound." Lizardon spoke.

"Don't fret ally! We shall party tonight and fight tomorrow!" Executioner told Mel.

"Huh? Oh hey Executioner. I wasn't fretting." Mel responded.

"Then why were you looking sad?" Executioner asked.

"I'm just, uhh, thinking of my brother." Mel hesitantly told him.

"Ohh, I see. I'm sorry Mel." Executioner apologized.

"It's fine! Let's party right!?" She said as she got up.

They spent the day celebrating. Everyone rested for the next day was the day everyone will enter the maze.


	9. Chapter 7: A Chink in Our Armor

**Author's Note: I'm bored and sick of waiting each week to release a chapter, so I talked to my good friend Rachel, or Pokemongirl14 on Fanfic., and she said it was more efficient to release as I finish. I'm also really tired because I'm chapters ahead of ideas and now I need to cooperate them into chapters. So arigato! and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: A Chink in Our Armor**

Everyone from Chumbus to Keith struggled and stalled to get into their armor. Even Brett and his old group seemed nervous to go into the maze. They know they've done it before, but that was just one spot of the whole entire maze. Who knows what's ahead of them. It was like fog on a road.

"Everyone, we need to be very careful in there. Chumbus had a dream were we all get cornered in a hall way! That won't happen because we will kill everything in sight! No matter what happens, we won't ever lose sight on hope. No matter how bad the situation seems, hope will never die. We will all make it through this! We are strong! We start together! We leave together! Everyone will have everyone's back. We are all family now. That means no one is left to die. Our hope will bring us through! We will all live to see the day our families' cheer of our return, the day we will look back at the days we have spent here and laugh. We wish Westin, and many others were safely brought to the castle above us. Hope will never die!" Osra spoke out. Some people shed tears. "Onward my family!" He screamed as Fairy Tail ran through the maze.

Nothing stood against them. The high powered Fallen that brought many deaths were easily taken down by the bonds of Fairy Tail. The twists and turns wasn't a problem. Heruseus remembered to stay to the right wall until he could reach the left. _We have to make it through this! No one will bring us down!_ Osra thought. There were people slashing and shooting arrows. A person running around disassembling all the Fallen in sight. Then the Fallen Captains came out. Captains were high powered armored Fallen that had high damaging weapons.

At first the Captains were nothing. They were slow, so most of Fairy Tail just ran pass them. The problem built up when a wall of Captains had created a barricade in the middle of the maze. The Captains the guild didn't kill piled up behind them. They were trapped on both sides.

There was a boom and more Fallen came into the already cramped hall way. The chunks of wall fell on Executioner and Lizardon, disabling them from moving and depleting their health over time. The fallen managed to disarm Heruseus and Osra while Mel's mending staff broke. Chumbus began to worry as his dream had become true. "Chumbus! Don't worry about it! Keep going!" Osra shouted.

"Chumbus! Go help them first! We'll be fine!" Heruseus shouted.

"You're doing fine Chumbus! Go help them first!" Mel screamed.

"H-Help u-us," Lizardon stuttered with all the blood in his mouth.

"It's not time yet," Executioner mumbled.

It began to change as this time as he realized Brett and her group was here now. Chumbus wasn't alone in this decision.

"Kate! Keith! Go help Lizardon and Executioner! Everyone else, help me defend Osra and everyone else! Stay sharp!" Chumbus ordered.

"That's my boy," Osra mumbled.

Keith and Kate lifted rubble off the two, and saw that the injuries weren't as bad as they thought they were. Keith defended Kate while she healed the two back to full strength. Moments later, Lizardon and Executioner rejoined the fight to defeat the rest of the Fallen. A tiny piece broken off a support and the building comes crashing down,

"Brett! Watch out!" Cameron shouted. Cameron pushed Brett out of the way and too the Captain's blow. He was impaled through the chest and was gravely wounded. "I'm… sorry… Brett..." Were his last words.

"No! Cameron! MEL! LIZARDON! KATE! SOMEONE! Get over here! He's going to die!" Brett shrieked as he watched his best friend's health bar slowly depleted and his whole body fade into nothing. "Cameron no…" Brett sat there and cried. The Captains had surrounded him and went for the last hit. "No…" Brett stood up and reflected the hit. "You guys, leave me be! Go ahead! I think I saw a light coming from over there! It might be a calm room! Hurry!" Brett said fighting off three Captains. Brett gave his last sword with full use to Osra. "Here, I won't have any use for this anymore."

"No, you will make it back!" Osra shouted as he denied the sword. Tears arose in his eyes.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit!" Brett smirked and ran off.

"No! Osra said no one is left to die! You are not leaving Brett!" Mel shouted.

"Just go! Go now!" He ran the other direction with five Captains following him.

"Brett! Come ba-" Mel was stopped. Osra grabbed her shoulder.

"Melody… We ha-have to go…" Osra slowly said with tears in his eyes.

"But Brett! We have to save him!" Mel replied. "You said no one is left to die!"

"He left for a cause. D-Don't put it to waste. Now's our chance. I know what I said," Osra swallowed. "Hope he doesn't die. Just hope he doesn't fall."

"I see," Mel stopped. Heruseus grabbed her shoulder too.

"Mel… I know it's hard to see someone go, but we need to keep moving! For Brett's sake! Cameron's sake! Brett will come back!" Heruseus said struggling to fight tears while talking.

"Let's put his sacrifice to use," She muttered.

The eight members of Fairy Tail ran to the light Brett was talking about. It was indeed a calm room. Only nine Last Chance skills were left. Everyone grabbed one except Mel. Mel just sat at the lake a couple feet from a cabin.

"You okay? Need a talk? I'm here for you Mel," Osra sat down with her.

"Brett was my closest guy friend. He did a lot for me. I never got a chance to say thanks. I understand why he did it, I'll never forget it," Mel said with a serious tone. Osra's heart sank.

Melody wasn't the same ever since Akino Baku had locked them in _Sword Art_ _Online._ Osra, Heruseus, and Chumbus noticed she was a little more depressed and serious than bubbly and carefree. This happened with everyone. Chumbus wasn't as lazy anymore, and Heruseus became more serious than he ever was. He still had some humor left though. Osra finally developed a form of humor. Lizardon talks more often and Executioner became very crazy and psychotic. Overall, being stuck in a video game will change you no matter what.

"Hey, you could have my Last Chance skill," Osra told Mel. "There were only nine left." He explained.

"You need to keep it. If you die, you won't comeback. Damn it! If only Cameron and Brett could've lasted a little longer," Mel said in a very harsh tone.

"It's yours. I couldn't live with myself if you… you… if you died. Look Melody, I-I really like you. You were the prettiest girl I've ever met. Not to mention the kindest. I can handle myself but-" Osra was disrupted.

"What?! So I can't handle myself?! Is that what you're saying?! Fine! I'll take the damn skill! Just leave me alone, Osra!" Mel shouted.

Osra got up and walked to the cabin where everyone was grieving over the loss of Brett and Cameron. Chumbus came outside to let Osra in.

"Whoa man. You okay?" He asked.

"She called me my username instead of my real name. She barely does that. She barely does that," Osra mumbled.

Heruseus came outside and said. "Dude is Mel okay? You know she liked Brett right?" Chumbus smacked him and shook his head. Osra's heart sank even more. He then went to the second floor of the cabin heavyhearted and crestfallen to lie on the bed.

"Dude! Are you stupid?! You know Josh liked Mel! Why did you say that?!" Chumbus said with anger. He then left to go comfort his best friend.

"Chumbus! Wait! Ughhhh I'm so stupid. Me and my big mouth," Heruseus sat on the stair and put his palm over his face.

Everyone was badly hurt, mentally and physically. Mel was still sitting at the lake. Lizardon and Kate did all the healing, asking everyone if they were alright. The group decided to stay there a couple of days and rest up.


	10. Chapter 8: Unhealed Wounds

**Chapter 8: Unhealed Wounds**

Fairy Tail stayed at the lake for months. They almost forgot about the maze. They almost forgot about the game completely. It had been peaceful the last couple months. Everyday, Mel sits at the lake hoping for her love to come back safe and sound. Osra spent most of his time in his room on the second floor. Chumbus is always seen with Heruseus walking into Osra's room, but leaving disappointed as the poor guy refused to come out. Lizardon and Executioner tried to but failed. Osra never made eye-contact with Mel, and neither did she.

Mel had made graves for Cameron and Brett which shall lay in front of the lake. Everyone grew weak and lacked strength due to the absence of training and fighting. One night, Osra left the cabin and entered the maze alone. Just him and his weapons. He left with little supplies and arrived at the spot where Brett had left months ago. Morning came.

"OSWALD! GET UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Lizardon slams Osra's door. As he opened the door, he discovered he was gone and alerted the others. "GUYS! OSRA'S GONE!" Lizardon said seriously. Mel's heart sank.

"Shit, I knew it! I knew it! That's why he grabbed his sword without a word and entered his room. We have to look around for him!" Heruseus ordered. Everyone got up armed and searched for the missing Osra. Mel was the only person who stayed at the table. "You aren't looking for Osra Mel?" She didn't reply, she just sat there staring blankly at a stone. "Fine! Don't look for him! He has strong feeling for you and your just gonna sit here and not care to look for him. I see, I guess I'll just let you be then!" Heruseus shouted as he left.

"OSRA! OSRA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Everyone shouted. Heruseus looked back in the cabin. Mel was still sitting there staring.

By the end of the day, Osra was still missing. He was deep in the maze who knows where. Everyone sat down, with the same feeling they had after Cameron and Brett's death. They discussed the possibilities of where Osra could have went.

"He can be under the lake!" Executioner joked. "He always claiming he's son of the sea god," he told them.

"Don't be stupid Evan, this is serious! Osra left somewhere and he hasn't come back!" Chumbus replied agitated.

"You don't think he committed suicide do you?" Rachel brought up.

"That's stupid, if he did, he just broke every word he said at the village. Where this all started, his speech stopped everyone from killing themselves! Plus, his sword would have been on the floor," Chumbus replied.

"No. No. NO. NO NO NO NO!" Mel started screaming, breaking her position.

"Mel! MEL! What's wrong?" Chumbus shook her.

She glanced into Chumbus's eyes and said, "He went into the maze."

Osra slayed anything that crossed his path. _I'm going to find Brett and bring him home. It's where he belongs. He belongs with Mel, if she's happy, I'm happy. _Osra thought as he ran past some Fallen. He'd been practicing his sword skills in his room where he had his privacy. He wanted to go in alone. He wanted to test his own limits. He wanted to see how far he'd get to Brett. Well, he achieved his goal. He found Brett holding his gut and fighting off some Fallen.

"Brett!" Osra screamed. Osra slashed the Fallen's back. "Brett! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Brett lowered his guard and discovered Osra standing in front of him. "O-Osra?! N-N-No w-w-way!" he stuttered.

"Are you okay? Drink some water!" Osra forced water into Brett's mouth.

"T-Thank you Osra. I'm okay, where's Mel?" he asked.

"The whole group is at the place you pointed out. We made it thanks to you. Everyone thought you were dead! How is it you survived all of those enemies?" Osra asked in astonishment.

Brett grinned evilly. "I killed survivors I found in the maze," he coughed out some blood and drew his sword up to Osra's neck. "Drop the sword!" he demanded. "Now, little hero is going to take me back to the cabin and I'm going to KILL everyone except Melody and TAKE her from you! You're always in the way Josh! Now if you don't take me I slit your throat, then make my way back to cabin and to do the same."

"You idiot! Have you forgotten about Theo and Justin?! THEY WILL KILL YOU! What if I give the wrong direction?!" Osra drew his sword.

"Oh, don't worry, I have the place surrounded already. If you don't I'll make Melody mine in front of you. You were never needed Osra, you just made the process faster. You think you're going to kill me by yourself? Come out boys," Brett clapped and red players surrounded Osra.

"You sure this girl is pretty boss?" One of the players asked Brett.

"Oh don't worry Max, there are two more girls you guys can share. Melody is mine! NOW GO! TAKE ME TO THE CABIN!" Brett ordered Osra.

Osra started to walk as he was disarmed.

Brett grinned as his plan came to be.

After a while, Osra returned to the cabin.

"OSRA! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Everyone tackled him.

"Let's welcome home our hero of the day," Osra muttered with despair.

"No way! Brett?!" Mel gave him a hug. She still didn't make any eye-contact with Osra.

"I-I-I miss you too," Brett acted.

"Hey Chumbus," Osra whispered.

"Yeah bro? Why are you whispering?" Chumbus asked.

"Brett has a group, he's RED! He's going to rape Mel!" he told him.

"Dude, that's not funny. Brett's not evil! He's Brett!" Chumbus punched him.

Everyone went to bed while Brett talked to Mel. Osra peered behind the counter top.

"H-H-How are y-you M-M-M-Melody?" Brett asked.

"I'm fine Brett! Thank you! You need some water?" She asked.

"Nope, I need you!" He grabbed her by the waist.

"Wha!" Mel blushed.

Osra came out of his spot, "MELODY!"

"J-Josh?! What are you doing here?! You creep!" she told him.

"Brett's evil! Check him! See! He's red!" he shouted as he reached for his sword but noticed it was gone. "M-My sword," he said as he reached for his magical lighting tome, Thoron. "M-My Thoron!"

"Stop it Osra! You're lying!" she denied him.

"Oh Melody," Brett gave Melody a kiss and smirked. "He isn't lying." He called out his goons. They brought out everyone tied up and lined them in front of Melody.

Keith managed to get the rag out of his mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KATE! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" The rag was shoved into his mouth again.

Chumbus looked at Osra with regret.

"Give it up boy, you lost." Brett laughed and told Osra.

"Not yet WE haven't! Osra said as he reached for his ghost stone. It was gone. "Nevermind," Osra acted and let himself get tied up. He had his knife in his sleeve.

"Take away the others, leave me and Osra alone," Brett ordered.

"No way you're touching me! Let my friends go, and-" Mel pulled away from Brett and hesitated. "I'll be yours," she finished.

Brett grabbed Mel forcefully. Mel whimpered as he forced her lips onto his. "So, what do you think Osra? Where should I start? No mercy!" Brett laughed as he licked Mel's cheek.

"I have five words to say. Fuck you, you dirty bastard. NOW!" Osra screamed! An arrow hit Brett in the knee and another cut off Osra's restraints. A boy with long brown hair came out of the maze with two more people. Another boy emerged with a girl. "Thanks James," he said to the boy with long hair. James gave him a sword. The other boy had short brown hair and glasses. The girl had black hair and gave Mel a disgusted look. "Thank you guys so much! Glad you guys came Johnny and Annie. Especially you James. Where's Jane?"

"Right here," a girl with brown hair took off a black cloak and spoke.

"You guys really think you can defeat all of us?" Brett laughed bleeding on the floor. "Six verses thirty? Hahaha you guys are hysterical." Brett laughed.

"Tie him, up. He dies last," Osra ordered. Annie tied up Brett and shoved him into a ditch. "Now, Mel, Jane, and Annie, go behind the cabin and go in on my word. James and Johnny, come with me." Osra busted open the door and slashed the goon waiting for him. "GIRLS! NOW!" Mel and her group busted into the cabin. "Don't kill anyone! Lead them outside! The Fallen are pretty riled up." Osra shoved each of the red players outside into the maze disarmed. Everyone was untied and gathered around Brett

"Sorry I didn't believe you Osra," Chumbus told him.

"It's fine!" Osra said with a smile. He looked at the traitor "Time for you," Osra said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"O-Osra please!" Brett pleaded.

"No mercy, right Brett?" Osra said as he bashed in Brett's head with his sword. Everyone looked away in disgust. Mel stopped him.

"My turn," she said. She blasted him with fire. Brett disappeared into nothing leaving blood on the field that soon disappeared shortly too.


	11. Chapter 9: Taking Chances

**Chapter 9: Taking Chances**

"Thank you guys again. Many would have died here without you four," Osra thanked them.

"How did you find James and the others?" Chumbus asked Osra.

"I found them while I was looking for Brett. They told me being in here can make you go insane so I asked them for a little help and guard the cabin," Osra responded happily. "So, would you guys join us in Fairy Tail?" he offered them.

"It would be a pleasure Josh, we'll be unstoppable," James took up the offer and was added into the party.

Everyone had cheered up a bit, but Mel and Osra still never had eye contact. After another month of training and getting back into shape, the group decided to go back in and finish this. Heruseus walked up in front of everybody and gave a speech.

"We all mourned over the loss of our great friend Cameron. He was a very bright person with a shining face. Who would know Brett would lose his sanity and betray us like that, and we all know it wasn't his fault, but the urge of survival in the maze. No-one wants to die. We all know that. The means of survival drove a good guy insane. Brett just snapped and we couldn't change him. We cannot grieve any longer or think about it in depths no more. Everyone must move on. No matter what, we all must move on. We will fight for them. We will make it to the end for them! Hope will never die!" Heruseus spoke. "Let's make our extreme one month training to use!"

Fairy Tail went into the maze once again. Stronger this time, they fought many waves of Fallen, Captains, and spiders. Fairy Tail then ran into a dead end. The wall from the opening part of the maze began to close up. The walls were closing in. Lizardon found a small hole in the room. If he could fit through it, everyone could.

"Guys! There's a small hole here! An escape!" Lizardon told them. Everyone left the crushing room one by one except Mel. Mel was still trapped in the room until Osra grabbed her arm.

"Where are you guys?! I can't find the hole!" She screamed.

"We need to leave now Mel!" Osra pulled her to the hole and tried to pull her through. The walls were too tight! _Was this the end?_ She thought. _Why was I too stubborn to see what I had in front of me? I'm sorry Josh. Forgive me._ She was gradually crushed by the walls and her arm ripped off where Osra was holding it. Osra screamed and threw the arm behind him.

"We need to continue," He said holding back tears. "Like he said, we need to move on," Osra said as he grabbed his tome.

Everyone thought she was gone forever, but everyone also forgot that they had that life saving skill. She was brought back to life and the skill disappeared. Everyone looked behind them to find Mel standing there gasping for air.

"Melody!" Everyone shouted and ran to her. Everyone gave her a hug except Osra. All the hugs could've killed her again. She walked up to Osra and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she put her head on his shoulder. "I should have listened and not have been so stubborn. I was too distracted and traumatized by Brett. Thank you for saving me by giving that skill." She cried.

Osra slowly put his arms up and hugged her back. "It's ok," He replied. He then turned around and said, "We must continue. We're lucky she survived. Mel, ready to go on?"

"Yes sir!" She responded. The Fallen quickly entered the room. An archer shot an arrow aimed towards Osra's head.

"Josh! NO!" Chumbus took the arrow because he remembered Osra had no skill that would save him.

"Justin!" Osra shrieked.

"Osra, don't worry, I'll respawn later. I have my Last Chance skill remember? You just contradicted yourself!" Chumbus laughed as he spat blood. More arrows entered his body, from his legs to his head. It was a painful sight indeed to see many arrows in a person.

The Fallen moved differently this time. They moved more swiftly then they usually do. It also appeared they were more than there ever was. Chumbus came back gasping and choking. Once he got his air back, he looked around. It was still day time!

"What's wrong with these Fallen? I've never seen them move like this! Be careful Oswald! You don't have a second chance remember?" Lizardon screamed.

"OZ-RA! Thanks Lizardon!" Osra said sarcastically and punched him.

"It's no use for them! I'm still going to cut them up! Hahahaha you're all going to die now!" Executioner said happily. He tried to do what he normally does but there just too many. He didn't have much room to run, so he was stabbed in the gut multiple times and then thrown across the room by a Captain. "Argghh! They got me good Heruseus! Looks like everyone dies at one point. Now's not my time yet though!" He took an arrow to the head and disappeared, but moments later he came back. "*huff* *gasp* *gasp* Ok I never want to do that ever!" He shrieked.

Fairy Tail ran ahead until they ran into another dead end. This time, the escape route was at the top of the room. Lizardon quickly jumped up with his armor allowing him to do so, and helped everyone out. There were a quick ten seconds left before the hole would close and spikes would drop from the rest of the ceiling. Lizardon couldn't get Rachel and David out in time. The spikes dropped and impaled them through their heads and every limb on their body. The two came back in the next room with everyone else.

The last time they ran into a dead end, Keith and Kate were caught by ropes and then cut into tiny pieces. They were then cooked in a giant pot. The rest of Fairy Tail hid behind a box and watched the slow death of Keith and how he was frozen first. Cannibals ate Kate first then froze Keith to keep him from killing them. Chumbus devised a plan to kill the cannibals, setting them free from the trap. Keith and Kate respawned after the enemies died. Keith came back shivering and scared.

More Fallen arrived. One eventually cut Lizardon to pieces once they got a hold of him. He didn't respond to anything until all the Fallen were gone. Everyone had thought he died and left for good. He came back rest assured alive. Now Fairy Tail had to be more careful since they all had lost their extra life skills. Heruseus was the only one left with the skill.

"We're coming up to the boss room. Everyone get ready!" Osra shouted. Wave after wave of Fallen and Captains were sliced down until they entered the boss room. Chumbus got scared. He remembered this was the room where Osra had died. The room was huge and blue. The floor had shiny walls which radiated a blue aura. There was another plat form that had stairs leading to it.

"This room is huge!" Heruseus shouted.

"We could have races in here!" Executioner said with a crazy giggle. "I could imagine racing the big guy here, and then he'll be like 'ROOOAAARRR'. Then, I'm all like, 'Die oh big one!'. Then he's like 'YOU CAN LEAVE AWESOME EVAN!'. Then I'm all like, 'Yeah! Thanks big guy!'."

There was something wrong though. The room was empty.

Lizardon found a switch lying next to the staircase. "Hey guys, what do you think this does?" he said as pulled it. Chumbus's eye pupils seemed to have shrunk. A swirling blue portal had opened.


	12. Chapter 10: Hope Will Never Die

**Author's Note: The end of this story is approaching rapidly and most likely going to end this week. If you finish this chapter, just wait, a huge surprise happens after this. (And no, no crappy cheesy stuff will happen.) Also! ImmortalBladeXP (Heruseus) and Chumbus are my friends and are messing around, so, just ignore them please! Just so you know, this story is not linked to ImmortalBladeXP's fanfiction. I do know him irl, and we did plan a series together, but we decided to part ways and he's going to write his own version of things. Sorry for the long note. Arigato and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Hope Will Never Die**

"Lizardon! Remember what happened last time?! Have you not learned to pull switches?!" Chumbus scolded him in fear.

"ARAGH!" David screamed in agony.

"David! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Osra ran over to him.

David's eyes turned black and his voice became really deep. He opened his mouth and began to talk, "YOU SHALL SUFFER." His mouth still hung open, but it didn't move as he made noise. "YOU ALL SHALL SUFFER," he repeated.

"David! What's wrong?!" Heruseus shouted at the possessed David.

"THEO!" David boomed and rushed to Heruseus. David nearly flicked him and had almost depleted all of his health.

"Aragh!" Heruseus shrieked as he collapsed onto the shining floor.

"Theo! Crap, Melody go help him! David, what the hell?! You're one of us!" Osra asked in confusion.

"JOSH!" David rushed to Osra in a flash. He stopped in front of him and spoke, "I LIKED YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE. NONE OF YOU CARED. YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO WRITE MY PART OF DIALOUGE! YOU SHALL SUFFER NOW LITTLE OSRA!" David grew four legs.

_Little?_ Chumbus thought. "Little! Osra move! Now!" Chumbus told him.

Executioner tackled Osra to the side. "He said move!" He told him as he tackled him.

David grew to enormous size. He put a foot down, causing the whole floor to shake and tremble. Fallen began rise from the ground with intense levels. Fairy Tail stumbled back on to their feet and rushed into battle. As Executioner was running, he saw the huge eye on Spider David and ran towards it. Mel finished healing Heruseus and both of them joined the battle.

The fallen were too strong for the little guild. Lizardon rushed up to the second floor to heal James. On the way, he thought about the portal. So far, Chumbus forbid anyone to enter it. He after he supported James for a while, he saw Executioner go for a blind spot. Lizardon sprinted with him.

While running towards the eye, David turned around and bellowed, "Oh you thought so!" He tried to slam the two into the swirling blue portal. Lizardon dodged it while Executioner got knocked in. Lizardon leaped up and slashed an eye.

"ARGH! YOU IDIOT!" David smashed Lizardon into the portal before he can speak.

"Evan! No! What did you do?!" Osra raged.

"Guys! His weak spots are his eight e-" Lizardon got hit into the portal. _I'm so sorry Oswald, I'll see you later. _Lizardon thought as he entered the gateway.

"Luke! Shoot, we're losing ground and people fast," Osra said as he slashed some Fallen units.

"Hey Osra, don't you think the portal's good? Luke and Evan didn't die! Look at their health bars! They didn't disappear!" Heruseus pointed out that Executioner and Lizardon's health had not fully dropped, and they were still on the team, just highlighted in blue.

"Blue? The portal's blue, so maybe it's a way out of here!" Osra guessed. "Guys! Get into the portal! Now!" He shouted.

"Hahaha, what's going to keep us from leaving without defeating the boss?!" Chumbus laughed.

Everything froze. Akino Baku spoke. "If you don't kill the boss, everyone that crossed the portal back to real life will perish. Someone has to stay back and close the portal from this side or the players who crossed the portal shall perish. Have fun!" Everything went back to how it was.

"Well crap," Chumbus dodged an attack, leaped up, and slashed two eyes. "Yesh! I got two! Ha-ha! You all suck!" Chumbus bragged.

"Six eyes left!" Heruseus ran up the stairs and jumped onto David's big back. "Just, one more, climb," Heruseus crawled over the hairy hills on David and stabbed the sixth eye.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T SEE!" David roared in pain and agony.

More Fallen rose and cornered Fairy Tail near the portal.

"Someone has to stay back and fight," Mel noted.

"All of you go, you all need to live on through this world," Osra told everyone as he ducked a blow.

"No! We need you Josh!" Heruseus put his hand on Osra's shoulder.

"Someone needs to lead them if hope can't save me. It has to be you Theo," Osra said as he beheaded Fallen.

"Again, I'm sorry. You'll make it back, right? You have to!" Mel asked him.

"I don't know this time," Osra replied grimly.

"I'll see you later bro. I see why, and I'm stupid enough to trust you. You BETTER come back!" Chumbus told him as he entered the portal.

Everyone else said their farewells to Osra and left the video game but Heruseus was the only one who stayed.

"Theo! You need to go! Now! You won't survive if you don't go!" Osra, agitated, yelled at Heruseus.

"That's the point! We can get through this together!" Heruseus argued. "Don't be a hero Osra!"

"Then fight with me buddy. To the end," Osra said happily.

The two slashed through the Fallen army. Nothing but the boss was left in the room against the two. Osra and Heruseus stood in front of the portal, deciding when and how to attack..

"Sorry Theo, I can't let you die with me, they need a leader," Osra said as he shoved Heruseus into the portal.

"Osra no! You can't do this al-" Heruseus said as he left _Twisting Web Online_. His health highlighted to blue. Osra closed the portal, confirming his friends' escape. All of the sudden, everyone's health disappeared and the party was dismembered. Osra was alone. Alone with a giant spider that was once his friend.

"Hope will never die!" Osra said as he charged at David. David swung an arm and slammed Osra through the stairs. "Nrgh," Osra spat out blood. He charged again. The huge boss jabbed the air, but Osra dodged it and rolled to the side. He jumped up the remains of the broken stairs and stabbed one of the four eyes left. He thanked the others for taking out four eyes.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS JOSH!" David boomed.

"Me too David, me too," Osra mumbled as he took out another eye.

"ARAAAAAGH! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" David took a swing at the quick Osra. David managed to strike him causing Osra to fall to the floor holding his knee. Osra successfully threw his dagger at the seventh eye while he was struck by David's arm. Osra ran out of healing elixirs.

"Dang-it," Osra said as he checked for more. He tied cloth from his shirt to his wound and stood up. He limped as he ran.

David swung once more but the crippled Osra used it to climb him. David tried to shake him off, but Osra managed to hold on to the hairs on David's spider chest. Osra stabbed David in the last, big eye and David shrieked. "Sorry buddy, but I had to," He said as David's remains disappeared into thin air. Fallen rose once again from the floor. "Give me a break," he mumbled. He dropped his sword and gave up. He thought about his friends and family.

He remembered his mother's face once he had escaped _Sword Art Online_. He remembered James and Jane laughing and holding hands, and how Johnny and Annie blushed whenever they were near each other. He remembered his stupid conversations with Rachel and Justin over Skype. He remembered having Pokémon battles with Cameron and Brett in Middle School. He remembered his times with David and how he helped David when he felt down. He remembered playing _Super Smash Bros. 3DS version_ with Luke and how bats are stupid. He remembered swimming with his little brother and Evan. He remembered hanging out with everyone in general. He remembered Melody's warm smile. Lastly, he remembered how Heruseus always pushed him to never give up. Osra was happy they escaped alive. He picked up his sword and put it to the air.

_I can't give up! I have to keep going!_ Osra said as he grabbed his Thoron and ghost stone. He also noticed he had Chumbus, Heruseus, and Mel's stone. He smashed the all four of the ghost stones and released the spirits of his family that died in S.A.O to fight with him. A tall boy with short black hair, Gerry, looked at Osra and nodded. Gerry smiled and drew his sword. "Let's do this guys! We will finish this!" Osra told them as he charged at the Fallen.

Wave after wave of Fallen attacked Osra and the spirits. The spirits were too fast and evaded most of the attacks, while Osra tried to keep up. None of the spirits were damaged, but Osra was gravely hurt. A Captain thrusted at Osra with his sword and impaled his chest. Tired, Osra fainted and started falling to the floor. A short, spirit boy with black hair, Ryel, killed the Captain and caught Osra before his body could hit the floor. Osra looked at Ryel and Gerry with squinted eyes. They seemed to be rushing him somewhere, but he blacked out before he could see or do anything.

Osra woke up on a bed in his high school's nurse room with two kids surrounding him. He looked around frantically.

"Hey Josh, are you okay?" A boy with messy, blond hair spoke to him with relief. "You got kicked in the head with that soccer ball pretty hard."

"Theo quiet! He just woke up!" A girl with blond hair shoved the kid. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Ehh?" Osra got up groggy and dizzy. He failed trying to stand up, but the kid with messy hair caught him. He was Theo.

"Whoa there tough guy! You still look hazy, sit down for now. Melody, go get the nurse! Get water too! He needs water!" The kid said as he put Osra back on the bed. The blond girl left the room and came back with the nurse.

"Okay, she's here," The girl who seemed to be Melody came back with water.

"He is Josh Tran? Correct?" The nurse flashed a light in Osra's eyes. "Drink this," she said as she handed Osra the water.

"Yes, Josh just woke up," Melody told her.

"T-This isn't where I was," Osra tried to stand again.

"What do you mean? We were just playing soccer! Are you ok?" Theo looked at him with concern this time.

"N-No, I-I-I shoved you in the portal!" He said.

"Aww, c'mon not this S.A.O. crap! We got out a year ago!" Theo whined.

"N-No! N-Not S.A.O.! T.W.O.!" Osra coughed.

"Oh, no," Theo had a worried look on his face.

"What is it Theo?" Mel asked him.

"Josh! You need to think of waking up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake! Up!" Theo shook Osra violently.

"Whoa Theo! Stop! You're going to make it worse! Theo stop it! You're making him dizzier!" Mel stopped him.

"You need to wake up! Wake up Josh! Josh! Wake up!" Theo screamed and shook him more. The nurse had security take him out of the room.

"Josh, what's T.W.O.?" The nurse asked Osra slowly.

"_Twisting Web Online_," Osra answered, holding his head.

"No…" Mel stuttered as she spoke. "N-Nurse, g-give me the T-T.V. remote. N-Now!" Mel turned on the television in the room.

The news lady spoke, "It has been a year since the players were stuck in the video game, _Twisting Web Online_. Since then, many people have died and the whereabouts of the game developer, Akino Baku, is still unknown. It is also still unknown if the developer had entered the game. All we can do is wait for people to finish the game and escape. Things are looking grim, for we cannot count how many people are left in the video game, but the death total is at a high two million and forty eight people. This is worse than the other game known as _Sword Art Online _that had also killed many. Akino Baku is a very slim man with gray hair. If you see this man, let the nearest police department know immediately. A great reward is given for who ever finds this man. Thank you and this is May Leino signing off." The program ended.

"Y-Yes. That's where I was! I was fighting!" Osra pointed at the screen.

"There's no way! You convinced us all to never touch a headset like the Nerve Gear again! How?" Mel questioned.

"I don't know! You were there though! You're Melody Waters! That boy is Theodore Widdicombe!" He told them quickly.

"Thank you for telling me my name," Mel told him with grief.

"We were in the boss room and I was fighting with Gerry and everyone else!" Osra went on.

Melody slapped him, "G-Gerry's dead. Like Anthony and Beth! If you're joking, it's not funny Josh!" Tears began to stir in her eyes.

"I know! They were ghosts! We got them in the Halloween event!" Osra argued.

"Just shut it!" Melody slapped him again and left the room.

"Melody wait!" Osra watched as Brett came over to hug and comfort Melody. He smiled at Osra and waved.

Osra wondered if he had gone insane like Brett. _How could Brett lose control like that? Is that what's happening to me right now? What happened? Am I dead?_ Osra thought to himself. Everything turned dark. The lighting and sky became gray. The bed he was sitting on began to rot. He stood up no longer dizzy. Everything began to decay, even the people. Osra ran outside. He saw his friends decaying, as if they were dead. _What in the heavens is happening?_ He looked at his wrists and saw that he was also falling apart. He then felt a heavy pounding on his chest. _Wake up? What does Theo mean?_ The beating continued on his chest as if someone was trying to wake him up.

Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 11: Missing Pieces

**Author's Note: Please take note that I'm going to be using our main characters' real names in the real world, BUT only by characters such as Heruseus and Mel, so I'm going to give the names to you if you forgot. Heruseus-Theo Mel-Melody (Duh) Chumbus-Justin Executioner-Evan Lizardon-Luke Osra-Josh. Uhh, that's about it, they're the same characters, just in real life. Arigato and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Missing Pieces**

Executioner gasped for air and sat up. He looked around frantically. "W-Wha?"

A man shouted, "He's awake! Someone! Come! One escaped the game!"

More people poured into the room. "How did you do it?!" "Are you ok?" "What happened in there?!" Those three questions were repeated.

"Wait, I'm alive?! Where's everyone else?" Evan asked as he quickly got up. "How long has it been?"

"A year, what is your name sir?" A new reporter asked.

"Shoot, I got to go! Sorry!" Evan said as he walked as fast as he could to the front office. "H-Hey, I need the room numbers for Melody Waters, Justin Tran, Theodore Widdicombe, Luke Solano, and Josh Tran. Now!" He demanded. He struggled to talk and walk, but he had enough strength to find his friends.

"Okay, just calm down," The front desk lady told Executioner the room numbers.

Executioner tried his best to get to the elevator. He made it to the elevator, and a strange figure in a trench coat stood inside. "Hello, sir," Executioner greeted the man.

"Hello," he replied in a deep voice. "Where are you going?" He asked and offered to push the button Executioner wanted.

"Nine please. Thank you, very much. Who are you?" Executioner asked as he slumped on the side of the elevator.

"Call me Akino," he revealed his face and grinned. Executioner's eyes widened. "Good job," he paused. "Executioner," he finished as he hit Executioner's head. Executioner fell to the floor.

_No… I-I need to warn everyone… _Executioner sent a quick message to everyone. "GUYS AKINO BAKU IS IN THE BUILDING. M-09-092 C-09-093 H-09-093 O-09-092 L-10-101!" That was the text he sent until Baku broke his phone.

Lizardon woke up next. Like Executioner, he rushed to the elevator. He saw a man with a trench coat leave the elevator with a boy slumped over him. The cloaked man greeted him and picked up his pace. Curious, Lizardon followed him down the hall. He received a text from Executioner.

"GUYS AKINO BAKU IS IN THE BUILDING. M-09-092 C-09-093 H-09-093 O-09-092 L-10-101!"

_Hmm, what are those codes? Wait, where's that man going? Who is that on his shoulder?_ Lizardon thought and continued to follow the man. The man went to the roof of the hospital. The man approached a vent on the roof. _That's it, this needs to stop here._ As Lizardon approached the man, he noticed it was Executioner.

"Drop him!" Lizardon spoke up.

"Why hello Luke, or shall I say, Lizardon?" Akino Baku laughed. "Drop him? If you say so," Akino dropped Executioner into the vent.

"Why Baku?" Lizardon asked.

"Why not?" He laughed more.

"I've already dialed nine-one-one. Have fun in prison!" Lizardon pulled out his phone.

"Oh, it's fine, I'll see you in a bit Lizardon," Akino vanished in smoke.

"Evan?!" Lizardon screamed down the vent.

"Ehh, Luke?" Executioner opened his eyes.

"Come up here buddy," Lizardon reached down to get Executioner.

Executioner remembered what happened, and shouted, "LUKE! BE CAREFUL! AKINO BAKU IS HERE AND HE'S GOING TO TAKE EVERYONE SOMEWHERE!"

"I know, I know, I know, calm down," Lizardon hushed him.

"AYE WE NEED TO GET THE OTHERS NOW!" Executioner and Lizardon rushed to Chumbus and Heruseus's hospital room. Chumbus woke up.

"Akino? Here? Why?" Chumbus asked.

"He probably doesn't want word out that people are surviving. He knocked out Evan and put him in a vent. He ran away somewhere after I told him I called the cops." Lizardon told him.

"Why a vent?" Chumbus asked.

"I don't know; let's talk about this when everyone wakes up." Lizardon told him.

Mel woke up calm. She looked at Osra who was trapped in deep slumber.

"OSRA!" Heruseus woke up, gasping and screaming. He woke up with tears in his eyes.

"Theo! What's wrong?" Chumbus rushed into the room.

"O-Osra, he's still in there! He took on David alone!" Heruseus bawled.

"W-Wait, our stones. Our ghost stones! We gave them to him right?! He can make it!" Chumbus tried to sound cheery. He was scared though. He already knew Osra couldn't make it out of the chances he had. Even with the stones, Osra will be overwhelmed with the enemies. Even if Osra did make it out alive, he would have gone insane. He wanted to calm down Heruseus so he didn't kill Osra while he slept.

Everyone gathered where Osra still lay in bed. Lizardon told everyone about Akino Baku and Executioner's time with the vent.

"Why vents again?" Chumbus questioned.

"Maybe, he would knock out someone and then stick them in a vent. Then he would comeback later to get them? It is a possibility. He probably doesn't want word out that people have beaten his game." Lizardon suggested.

"I have a feeling where he's hiding. Maybe, I can force him to release everyone including Josh. We need to hurry though, before Josh dies! Mel and Rachel stay here in case Josh wakes up! James and Jane stay here too along with Keith and Kate. Jonathan and Annie come with me, Luke, Evan, and Justin. We're going back to school." Heruseus told everyone the plan.

Several hours later, Heruseus and his group arrived at Orange Tree Valley High School. It was night time and no one was there except the six survivors. Heruseus hoped they were followed by Baku.

"Okay, Johnny and Annie go over there and talk about how you guys escaped from T.W.O. Talk as loud as you can to draw attention. If Luke is right, Akino will come get you two. I, Justin, Evan, and Luke will then tail you guys. Alright, let's go!" Heruseus told them.

"Hey Annie," Jonathan held Annie's hands and spoke.

"Hey Johnny," Annie replied with a smile and a little blushing.

"We were so lucky to beat Akino Baku's stupid game. Honestly, it was pretty easy. Huh," Johnny said loudly.

"I know huh? I mean, the maze was made for kindergartners. The enemies weren't even hard. They had the power of ants," Annie replied louder.

Something ruffled in the bush.

"U-Uhh, yeah. The game had n-no difficulty!" Johnny stuttered.

"Uh-huh. Then the last boss sucked a lot." Annie looked back at the other four who glared and told her to go on.

WHASHOOM

The two vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What?! Where did they go?" Heruseus was about to leave until Chumbus pulled him down.

"Shush! That's what he wants! He wants all of us, so he wants us to go out in the open to get us all! You stupid!" Chumbus scolded him. "Just wait it out a little bit, let's see what happens."

"Annie!" Johnny screamed.

Annie's scream came from the North of their direction.

"There's no-one here except us two!" Johnny seemed to be arguing. "STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HER THERE! YOU PERVERT! I'M GOING TO-" Johnny stopped.

Screaming Annie also stopped.

Deep laughing was heard while two thumps of bodies hitting metal were heard. A roar of an engine echoed in the empty halls of the high school.

"Quick! Let's follow them!" Chumbus stared up the car and followed a big black van.


	14. Chapter 12: A New Start

**Chapter 12: A New Start**

Chumbus drove the car for an hour. He started to become suspicious as ten more minutes passed by. "Where is this guy going?" He asked and slowed down a bit.

"Why are you stopping?" Heruseus asked.

"Aren't you getting suspicious about this? We've been driving for an hour and ten minutes. Where do you think he's going? He knew we were there already, maybe he's trying to mislead us," Chumbus explained.

"Hey, they went into that alley," Lizardon pointed out.

"We need to be careful then, most of us are still weak," Chumbus warned. He parked the car near the alley.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Baku, I'm going to keep my promise," Heruseus cracked his knuckles.

"May I join you? Can I cut his arm off?" Executioner laughed crazily.

"Guys, calm down, they're not here! The whole van is gone!" Chumbus looked around the city hallway.

"What the hell?! Where did they go?!" Heruseus roared in anger.

"Theo, calm down, look around for a switch," Chumbus kicked a trash can. "Aww dang it," Chumbus thought that was the switch. "Dang it Akino! YOU SHMAAAAAAAAACK! I'M BOOOOOORED!" Chumbus yelled at the trash can.

"You tell me to calm down," Heruseus laughed.

"Shut up! At least the person I liked didn't die in S.A.O.!" Chumbus fired back.

"HEY! Don't you dare talk about Beth! Well, at least I don't talk like a baby!" Heruseus glared at him.

"Hey Heruseus, remember how Anthony and Beth were dating? Yeah, I also remember your failed attempts." Chumbus tampered with him.

"Well, you shut up! I'm going to make you sorry." Heruseus made fists.

"Let's go mighty hero!" Chumbus cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stop it you two!" Executioner pulled Chumbus away from Heruseus. "What are you two doing?! Don't make me lick you!" Executioner struggled to keep Chumbus in his arms. He was surprisingly strong for a stubby Asian boy.

"Guys! I found the switch!" Lizardon lifted up the building tension. The wall opened and revealed a secret passage.

"Ok, good job Luke. Sorry Theo, I'm just a little frustrated," Chumbus apologized.

"It's fine bro, we all get frustrated, I'm sorry too," Heruseus smiled. "Where was it Luke?" He asked.

"Under the trash can Justin kicked," Lizardon giggled.

"Aww c'mon!" Chumbus whined. "Well, let's go in! It's now or never!" He said.

The four walked down a long case of stairs. Chumbus kept whining he was bored and his legs hurt.

"Evan, go lick him, he'll stop," Heruseus joked around.

"Okay!" Executioner ran up to Chumbus and licked his cheek.

"EWWW OKAY! SOWWIE!" Chumbus started to run away.

"Evan! I was kidding around!" Heruseus started to laugh his butt off.

They eventually reached the bottom. They saw Akino talking to Johnny and Annie. The two were strapped to a giant metal table. The four grabbed the nearby torturing tools Akino had used. They hid behind another table and listened to their conversation.

"Okay, let's try again!" Akino laughed. "Where are the other four?"

"Go screw yourself! I'm telling the truth! It was only us two!" Johnny spat out blood.

"Liar!" Akino grabbed a drill and started drilling into his leg. Johnny screamed in agony. "Let's see what your friend here thinks! I haven't touched her yet!" Akino moved over to Annie. Annie was clean but stung with tears. It was time for her torture to begin. "Ok, Annie, where are the other four survivors?"

Annie refused to talk. The only words she spoke were "They're coming for you."

"Annie, please dear. Tell me or your friend here really won't like what I'm going to do next," Akino put his hand up her shirt.

"You fucking pervert! Leave her alone!" Johnny screamed. His face was badly bruised and very bloody. He had holes inside his body.

"Did I ask you to talk? No, I didn't! You have a bad mouth mister, time for you to go to bed!" Akino grabbed a wrench and knocked out Johnny. "Now, Annie dear, where are the four survivors?"

Annie cried for help, but they were miles underground. Heruseus thought it was time to end it. He grabbed the butcher's knife on the floor and charged. He ran up to Akino and put the knife against his throat. "Release them! Now!" Heruseus demanded. Akino Baku laughed.

"Oh little blond boy," Akino giggled, but Heruseus put the blade closer to his neck. Akino grinned as he pulled a switch and Annie and Johnny were released. Executioner caught the unconscious, damaged Jonathan.

"Now, end the game! Release everyone!" Heruseus tightened his grip on the knife.

Akino pulled a button out of his pocket and turned on a camera monitor. The camera showed Osra and Mel in the hospital. Osra was still in the game, but he was fainted on the ground. Heruseus saw how the spirits protected Beth as she attempted over and over to heal the knocked out Osra. Heruseus pushed the knife closer to Akino Baku's neck in tension.

"Push the button!" Heruseus held the knife even closer, causing the knife to dig inside his neck a little bit, spewing some blood. "Let them free!" Heruseus watched the monitor carefully.

"If you insist," Akino grinned again. As he pushed the button, the helmet on Osra's head began to shock him. He started screaming and Mel began to freak out. Akino pushed the button several times as he laughed psychotically. The button broke, due to Akino pressing it so many times. The volts of electricity had already entered Osra's head.

"Aragh! You!" Heruseus screamed as he put the knife in Akino's chest, leaving him alive. "Justin! Get on the computer, unlock everyone and set them free." Heruseus ordered him.

"On it!" Chumbus hacked into the computer and in several minutes, he set everyone in _Twisting Web Online _free. "Done!" He cheered, "That was too easy, for a game-developer, you suck at coding things!"

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of you! I've already promised to do that!" Heruseus said as he hit the wimpy game developer. "What did you do to Josh?!" He asked forcefully.

"I-I-I KILLED HIM!" Akino coughed up blood and laughed with a lost look in his eyes.

"You know, I might save the police time by killing you already. You don't need a death sentence. You need death right this very minute. Don't worry; I'll make it as slow and painful as I can." Heruseus hacked off Akino's fingers. Akino screamed and laughed.

"This is too painful to watch," Lizardon walked away and rubbed his eyes.

"Bro, too far," Executioner vomited as Heruseus cut off one of Akino's legs.

"Theo, we need to go. Mel texted me about Osra," Chumbus tried to ignore the dismembered Akino Baku parts on the floor. Chumbus gagged once he looked at Heruseus himself. He told him, "Go wash off, you're covered in blood."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mel is screaming, "Wake up! Wake up!" Mel pounded on Osra's chest. Keith and Kate had to pull her back. Mel kicked and screamed like a little toddler. "Josh! Wake up! Let me go! He needs to wake up!" She kept screaming. It was hard to restrain her until Jane had spoken up.

"Melody, calm down please, you're make all of us cry," Jane pleaded her. Mel gave up, sank in her chair, and began to cry in her spot. Everyone stared blankly at Osra's body in the bed and began to cry. James couldn't take the depression in the room anymore and took Jane out side with him. An hour later, Heruseus and his group returned. Johnny needed immediate medical attention for he had five holes in his body along with several cut marks. Annie left to go watch Johnny, and to make sure he was okay. Deep inside her heart and mind, she just didn't want to see Osra in that state.

"Why were you so stupid Josh? Why? Why did you want to be the hero?" Heruseus asked his best friend. Mostly everyone left the room, and decided to go home. Mel, Chumbus, and Heruseus were the only ones who stayed. They stared blankly once more at Osra's body. Everyone fell asleep in their positions and spent the night at the hospital. Chumbus woke up first, only to be reminded that his best friend was no longer with him. He woke everyone up.

"Come on guys, let's go get something to eat," Chumbus told them.

"Alright, we come back right after though," Mel agreed.

"It's about time," Heruseus's stomach growled.

"Okay Josh, we'll be back in a bit!" Chumbus said as he left with the others.

After three ate some pho and mochii for breakfast, they returned to Osra's room. Osra was gone. He wasn't in his bed anymore. The window was left open, and the wind blew a cold morning breeze.

"G-Guys, Josh is gone," Chumbus dropped his boba.

"That's not funny Justin look he's right t-" Heruseus stopped once he saw he was gone. "He's gone!"

"The window's open!" Mel looked out the window.

"I'm calling the nurse and the police," Chumbus ran outside.

Moments later, the police arrived in the room. They told them there was no evidence he got up and left. Nothing else showed that he was taken either. The police had a man-hunt for Osra, but Osra was never found. A year had passed, and Osra was still missing. Chumbus, Heruseus, and Mel grew apart. They barely talked to each other. Osra was the glue that kept everyone together. That glue had dissolved and no-one knew what to do anymore. Only a simple 'Hi' was passed around everyone. Even on the day Osra had gone missing, everyone just visited the grave built for him. Not a word was said in between them. Everyone grew stray until a new game came out.

The name of that game is MythoMagical Online.

**Author's Note: This indeed the end. Stay tuned, and if you enjoyed then give me a follow if you want! There's defiantly more coming in the future. I will be starting some one-shots (one chapter long stories) and stay tuned for the next story, MythoMagical Online. See you guys later!**


End file.
